This Sisterhood's Off The Rails
Summary Jessie and Yuki are having a lot of problems with their relationship as sisters as they keep arguing about each other's faults. Scenes Jessie and Yuki's Big Argument Kumiko: Hi guys Kumiko here, I'm filming once again for the second episode of Keeping Up With Jessie Yoshida, and it looks like Jessie and Yuki are fighting in the kitchen. Yuki: Oh my fucking god Jess, do you always have to have your fucking eyes on that phone 24/7!? You never ever focus on me! Jessie: And you Yuki keep leaving your panties on the floor of the bathroom! Yuki: Well the hamper is usually full because of all of your outfits that you wear on other TV shows! Jessie: Well I'm sorry Yuki, but I am like the most important person in the universe! Yuki: Yeah right, says the person who can't even drive properly! Jessie: Oh very stereotypical of you! Kumiko: Ooh shit, I better shut this off because things can get ugly. Jessie: (points to camera) Kumiko, stay the fuck out of this! Jessie and Yuki Get Into A Huge Fight Kumiko: Ok it's been half an hour since I turned off the camera. Let's see how Jessie and Yuki are going. Yuki: And worst of all, you have NO self-aware about your behavior in public when you're with me! Jessie: Oh fuck you Yuki! (throws a chair at Yuki) Yuki: Oh you wanna throw stuff bitch! Fine I'll throw stuff back!! (throws a frying pan at Jessie) Jessie: Yeah I like throwing stuff at bitches who don't respect me! (throws a toaster at Yuki) Yuki: Hey, don't call me a bitch, you're the one who's a total bitch! (throws a sword at Jessie) Jessie: Hey watch it Yuki! Yoshi: Yeah watch it Yuki, that sword has been in our family for generations and it's worth a fortune. And Kumiko, what have I been telling you about filming your sisters fighting!? Kumiko: (sighs) Fine. I'm Through Being Your Sister! Kumiko: Ok, the parents are both asleep, so this is the best time to check up on Jessie and Yuki. Jessie: Why the fucking hell are we even sisters/bffs with each other!? Yuki: Well we had to fend for ourselves through preschool, kindergarten, elementary school, junior high school, senior high school and college! That was the only reason we are even friends with each other. And you know that friendship ring with a golden 'Y' on it that you gave to me on my ninth birthday? Jessie: I sure do, in fact on my ninth birthday, which was on the same day, you gave me a friendship ring with a golden 'J' on it. Yuki: Well guess what!? (takes off her ring and throws it to the ground) I'm through being your sister. From now on, I'm your biggest nightmare! Jessie: Well that's just fine! (takes off her ring and throws it away) Because I'm also through being YOUR sister as well! Jessie Snr: Oh shit, Jessie and Yuki have started to hate each other. Yoshi: Well honey, maybe we can get these two back together, and besides Valentine's Day is coming in less than a week, we must think of something to reunite their sisterhood or this family will be full of nutcases. Jessie Snr: Agreed. Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes